1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with a turret-type portioning apparatus adapted to be coupled with a food pump and operable to produce individual portions of controlled, consistent selected portion weight. More particularly, it is concerned with such a portioner which is especially adapted to deliver accurate portions to conventional form, fill and seal packaging equipment, and which is characterized by a unique turrent design which can be elevated away from an underlying frame so as to facilitate cleanout of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of portioning devices have been proposed in the past for creating successive, accurately sized portions of flowable products such as meat, and for delivering such portions to downstream handling or packaging equipment. A persistent problem with prior portioners stems from the fact that they give unequal and inconsistent portion weights over time, thereby creating short or excessive weights in the final packages. In addition, food portioning apparatus of this type must be frequently cleaned, and many prior portioners are difficult to break down and clean on a regular basis.
One known portioning device described as "Ham Portioning Unit Type 660" has been commercialized for several years by Vemag Verdener Maschinen-Und Apparatebau GmbH of West Germany. This machine is specifically designed for portioning of meat products and delivery thereof into underlying formed, fill and seal packaging equipment. Although commercially available, this type of portioner is prone to the problems described previously, i.e., unequal portion weights and cleanout difficulties.
The Vemag unit includes a dual portioning cylinder turret assembly which is shifted between an inlet position for receiving meat to be portioned, and an outlet or discharge position wherein respective portions are delivered to an underlying form, fill and seal packaging device. A brochure describing this portioner and entitled "Ham Portioning Unit Type 660" is incorporated by reference herein.